Curiosity Killed The Ninja
by Once.in.the.spring
Summary: Jiraiya notices a sign while on a walk. When he follows, he saw what he thought was ordinary but was not your every day cup of tea.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto at all**

**A/N- this story contains yaoi, or guy on guy and as many of you might know, homosexual. So if this disturbs you, don't read and I would not appreciate and flames because you didn't read this. By the way, the story is after the time skip.**

A man walked down a dusty pathway covered by the towering trees of the forest. He had long white hair, parted on his forehead by a headband. The suit he wore was an olive green with a red jacket covering it. The man's name is Jiraiya, the frog hermit to some, Ero-sennin to Naruto, a boy that used to be his student.

A tune left the old man's lips as he kept walking. But out of the corner of his eye he saw a flashy sign. Jiraiya stopped in mid-step and looked at the sign. It had flashes of red and orange lights all over it, and pointed the way the man was going. But the flashiness wasn't what attracted him to it after he read the words "Whore house". Leaves covered the left half, but the frog hermit didn't notice, instead he drooled slightly and let out a weird parody of a schoolgirl squeal. He started to run down the path towards the whorehouse.

-Back at the sign-

Another man walked by the sign, he wore a black cloak with red clouds. His face was gray and he had spiky hair.

"Oh, this might be a problem." He said in a deep voice and brushed up the leaves that covered the left sign. This changed the words completely, now it said, "Gay whore house".

-Where Jiraiya is-

The frog hermit sauntered into a clearing, the trees cleared and he stood at a cliff. Under the cliff was a river, and across was another cliff with a large boulder in the middle. Another squeal left the mans mouth, signaling he reached his destination, as above the boulder was another sign put onto the rock above the boulder that read "Whore house". Blush lines appeared all over the face of the man as he jumped down onto the river (A/N Jiraiya channeled chakra to his feet to walk on the water). Once again left side of the sign was covered with leaves.

"Oh boy!" Jiraiya squealed and walked to the boulder. When he reached it he reached his fist up to knock, but no sound from his hand came. Instead the boulder lifted up by what seemed like invisible strings.

"Come in." A voice said from the darkness.

Jiraiya walked forward into the cave to be invited by a candlelit room, light just barely reaching all the walls. In the middle was what seemed like a waiting room, a light pink couch sat there in front of a counter. Jiraiya walked up and rang the bell that sat on the counter. The ringing echoed through out the cave, bouncing off the walls like a bouncy ball.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, the gay whore house. Today's special is the pain room, with your one and only Hidan. If you're new here you get half price on anything. Here's a list of some rooms and choices you can make and the profiles of all of our members." A man said. He had long hair with a flower that sat on the side. Jiraiya's jaw dropped in astonishment. This was not what he was looking for, oh no. He was not gay, far from it. All the man wanted was women in their skimpy dresses and…Let's not go into details.

As Jiraiya stood there, utterly stunned at what he just got himself into, when the boulder lifted once again.

"Oi!! I need a room, with just me and Sasuke." Jiraiya's face went pale as he slowly turned his head. A blonde boy walked in wearing a black and orange outfit a cocky smile and a black Konoha headband and pulling a raven-haired boy with a beige outfit and a purple bow tied around his waist, oh and black pants.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" The white haired man stuttered.

"Oh, Ero-sennin, so your new here?" Naruto answered smiling.

"Do you want a certain room, or any toys?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to his partner, as he smirked evilly.

"No, just our privacy," Sasuke answered slyly.

"Here, room 12," The man handed them a key and they walked down a hallway, "Pay after alright?"

"Alright!" Naruto yelled from behind Sasuke.

"So sir, do you want anything? If it's your first gay sex you might prefer Deidara, or if you want to be the seme you might want Tobi."

"Ummm, ummm." Jiraiya looked around franticly, so utterly disgusted by what he was faced by. He squeaked as once again the boulder lifted up.

"I really need some guy on guy, I'd prefer Kakazu and Hidan." A girls voice said.

"Well well, here you go Sakura, have fun, room 9."

"Wait, Sakura?" Jiraiya asked, tilting his head to get a better look at the girl.

"Oh, Jiraiya, you're here to?" The bubblegum pink haired girl asked.

"No!! I thought this was a regular whorehouse!! I'm not gay, I want women in the flesh, drinking sake and having fun all night long!!" Jiraiya yelled at her.

"Well, whatever, your funeral." Sakura shrugged and moved on.

"Arrgh!" Jiraiya yelled, pulling his hair.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"No!! I am NOT alright!!" Jiraiya shouted and ran out of the cave, leaving the man there stunned. And now we can all guess where Jiraiya goes…


End file.
